Zombie! Wait MONSTERS!
by Yuki A. Suta
Summary: Luna and Starr have met before when they were little they never thought they would meet anymore... or atleast not with the circumstances they are meeting in right now


**Starr´s POV:**

It was an awesome day that turned into a nightmare. It all happened as a flashlight. Nah, it actually started since I woke or they woke me up.

I woke up to the sound of somebody banging on the door. Only one person would do that. It was my best friend Nico. I screamed, "Come in!" I got up to meet him at the living room. Since my parents had gone for their anniversary, Nico did that to wake me up in the mornings. He always said, "You would sleep through a whole hurricane!" I heard shooting and then the door slam close. I rushed down stairs to find Nico with a gun in hand and looking totally alarmed. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded but he only seemed relived and hugged me. "Thank the gods you can sleep through shooting and hurricanes! But mostly lets thank the gods you are okay! ""You've gone mad! What are you talking about anyway? Why did you bring a gun into my house? But most importantly, who did you shoot back there? "The door creaked open and Nico pointed the gun toward the door. "Nico don't shoot its only us," came a female voice. Nico lowered the gun. Three girls and a guy came in. "We have to get her ready," said the girl with the caramel colored hair who was looking from me to Nico. "Get me ready for what?" I demanded. They all looked at each other. "Good thing we came in time before they trapped her. You were right Nico; I got to admit I thought you were lying." I looked at Nico. "Tell me," I asked calmly. "If you think I am lying after I explaining just look outside ok? But not yet. We are under a zombie attack,-" he looked stupidly at the same girl who had talked, "-and my cousins came to save me and I didn't want to leave without you. They are all family except Luis who is Emily's boyfriend." The girl with the caramel hair narrowed her eyes but the guy just looked down, blushed, and muttered something that I couldn't quite catch. "They thought you might already be a ´zombie´ but I knew you wouldn't even be up yet. Now we need you to pack food and clothes to leave immediately. Now get ready and lets go."

I hesitated and looked at him straight in the eyes to see if he was joking but he seemed to be begging with truthful desesperation and fear for me to believe him and to hurry up or someone or something might catch us. I saw that he hadn't asked for anything for me to protect myself which got me kind of mad because it seemed that he thought I wasn't able to protect myself. I looked for one more minute and finally went upstairs to get myself ready. I suddenly realized it was really stupid for me to doubt him since he was known at school for being the most serious guy in school. He would never joke around because he thought it was a waste of time. He had showed me pictures of him before with his sister who had died, Bianca. He was a lot more small and happier. He was just a kid when both his parents died and then years later. I didn't know what happened next and how he has survived.

Anyway I went up and got all my stuff. When I returned Nico threw something at me. I barely had any time to react. I just moved to a side and it broke against the wall. "What the hell was that?" he didn't answer he only nodded to himself, "Good reflexes," then he seemed awkward like he wasn't supposed to say that and added, "because of sports and all."

He just seemed to be thinking about something totally different. We left the house and headed toward his cousins (which I highly doubt they are really his cousins). He introduced them to me. Emily I already knew, Victoria was the Latina, Ivy was the short one with dark brown hair like mine, and Luis was the only other boy apart from Nico, who had curly hair.

There were some puddles with disgusting looking liquid, which Nico said was what the zombies dissolved into. I had experience in killing things so I had gotten my dad's hunting equipment, (which Nico didn't seem pleased for me to have brought). In my tool belt I had ammunition, couple more guns, and some knives. _Maybe I'll be able to make a bow and arrows later_, I thought.

As we prepared to leave, Emily complained, "Would be easier if we had a car." That gave me an idea. I went back inside and found the keys I was looking for. I opened the garage door and jumped inside the car to start the engine. "Nico drives," Emily declared. "Nico is too tired I'll drive until _I _grow tired OK?" I protested. Emily seemed stunned to have anybody protest. She scowled but finally nodded.

Nico hesitated, "You sure Starr?" I think he seemed about to collapse of exaustation. "Totally. I dint want you to crash," I said playfully. Nico only nodded tiredly.

We all got into the car Nico and I in the front and others in the back. I whispered to him, "Get some sleep, you seem about to pass out." He looked like he wanted to argue but only nodded. He settled down and was snoring in a moment. I didn't know too much of his past, which was sad because I was his best friend. Anyway he always told me little random stuff about his past but he never mentioned anything about his dad.

Many people said he was just too weird to hang out with. I didn't think so he was the only other person with ADHD in the whole school. The only awkward thing that I couldn't understand was that somehow he reeked of death.

Nico seemed to be having a bad dream he just kept turning and tossing around. I felt sorry for him there wasn't a night that I hadn't slept without dreams. Then Nico screamed wakening up, "YOUR BULLETS OR KNIVES WON'T KILL THE MONSTERS! NOOOOOO! STARR!" he looked around then sighted in relief. I had stopped the car and was looking at Nico stunned.

Nico muttered something inaudible and turned to Emily. "We have to tell her." "It will only make her smell more." I think that they were talking about me, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut. "They are all around us! It doesn't matter! If they catch us she will try to defend herself and fail! She might die not even knowing what she really is!" Emily sighted defeated, "Tell her."

"Starr you are half-human half- god you are a demigod."


End file.
